


Cold

by ringlov



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringlov/pseuds/ringlov
Summary: Fenedhis. She is a fire mage.She shouldn't have to deal with this.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> First character exploration thing I wrote about Roisin Lavellan! Also the first DA thing I ever wrote! Like a year ago! I still like it, so

Fenedhis. She is a fire mage. _She shouldn't have to deal with this._  
  
She sighs and examines the barrier once more. It's definitely fire, and she'll definitely have to use a cold spell, and she definitely won't enjoy the process. She shudders at the memory of Istimaethoriel making her try out that small Winter's Grasp when she was little – she still feels the chill in her bones some nights.  
  
For once in her life she needs Vivienne, but the day she admits to that is the day Fen'Harel takes her.  
  
She can do this. She _will_ do this. _She's the Inquisitor._  
  
Fenedhis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ringlovdraws)? ♥


End file.
